


The Jacket

by ShowMeTheStars123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Short, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeTheStars123/pseuds/ShowMeTheStars123
Summary: Tentoo gets a little emotional with one particular piece of clothing that Rose decides to wear.





	The Jacket

It had been one month since the return of Rose Tyler in the parallel universe with the human Doctor or John Noble as he decided to go as his new identity. It's true that things were a little awkward in the beginning but now they were as happy as ever.

Today was a normal day....A typical day of work. And as they didn't need to go on a mission, she wanted to wear something simple. Just a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a jacket. Once she was finally ready, Rose went to meet the Doctor downstairs. She found him in the kitchen, enjoying a nice breakfast.

 

"Morning love." said Rose smiling

"Morn...."

 

The Doctor was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why did she decided to wear that jacket? Was there a message that he needed to get. He didn't know what to say.

 

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?!? Rose ! Have you see what you're wearing?"

"Well... As there is a mirror in our bedroom I will say...Yes." she answered without understanding.

"And you still decide to wear that jacket !"

 

Rose looked at her. She tried to analyse her clothes to find what was wrong with it. She didn't understand why he was so shocked by this jacket. It was just one simple light blue jacket.

 

"What wrong with this jacket?"

"What wrong with... Am I a joke to you? Does my feelings means something to you?" he said feeling hurt.

"Doctor... It's just a jacket."

"It's not just a jacket... It's THE jacket ! The jacket that you wore at Canary Wharf !" he snapped

 

At this moment, Rose understood. Why didn't she thought of that before? She should had told him before wearing this piece of clothing. Maybe it wasn't too late to explain to him why she loved to wear this jacket. The new meaning it had for her.

 

"Oh... I get it now. Doctor... I do care about you and your feelings." she said while coming closer to him. "I understand why you are reacting like that but for me... This jacket has another meaning. This jacket is a proof that even when the Universe try so hard to separate us, we will always find a way to be reunite." she said while taking his hand.

"Do you mean it?" he said with a small voice.

"Of course I do ! I'm not going to destroy a piece of clothing that gave me strength when you were not with me. This jacket is an evidence of my love for you... I love you Doctor."

"I love you too..."

"Do you want me to prove my point?" she asks while undoing his tie.

"Rose... We are going to be late...." he said with a bit of panic as he started to understand what she was implying.

 

Rose removed her jacket. "I don't care.... I need to show to my boyfriend that I'm not going to leave him any time soon."

 


End file.
